


A Meeting of Yellow & Red (EXTRA)

by AnimeLover4Life



Series: A meeting between Yellow & Red [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Catchphrases, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Dream Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hair Brushing, Hidden Leave to Hidden Stone, How Partners Met, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Naked Cuddling, Name-Calling, Partners to Lovers, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Pregnant Sex, Series Finale, Sexting, Shyness, Spooning, Tiebreaker (between sex)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: She and Deidara had been through a lot.  But now she wanted to have another child.  Not with Minato, but with her current lover.  None other than the clay master himself, Deidara.  What will they (or should I say…HE), do to her other to make that dream comes true?  I don’t own Naruto =(  (PURE SMUT)!!!





	

A naked sexy redhead had crawled up on her side on the bed that her and a fellow blonde ninja from the Hidden Stone Village had laid on. The two of them couldn’t believe what they had done to one another. Round after round of mind-blowing sex. That was when Kushina realized that her stomach had become wider, and no, it was not because she had gotten out of shape. 

She was pregnant. She couldn’t believe it. The difference this time as oppose to the first time, Deidara had her a genjutsu, and now it was the real thing. After the betrayal of her husband (who was having sex with her son of all people), she wanted to start all over again, except with a different man this time. Deidara was the man that fit the bill. She was so deep in thought that she couldn’t feel a certain hand wrap around her bulging stomach. “Morning handsome”, Kushina mentioned to the male blonde, who could only smirk at the compliment. “And a good morning to you too beautiful, yeah”, the former assassin told her. Just as she was about to get up and take a shower, Deidara pulled her back to the bed, but not without her covering herself from his eyes (for the time being). “I still haven’t had my fill of you yet Kushina-hime, yeah”, the clay=bomber tolled his red-haired lover. 

If their previous times were any indication, then there was a possibility that she might not be able to see her new child. The reason being that her blonde lover in front of her had screwed her brains out. Being the shy woman that she had always been, she used her two hands to cover up her private area and her breasts (just like before when Deidara was caught peeping on her when she was taking a bath).

The only difference between the first time and now was that the first time was while they were in Deidara’s genjutsu, and now…It was the real thing. Deidara then took the knot in his hair out, and set it on their shelf. The other thing that she’d noticed was that his hair turned out to longer then hers (if that was even possible). Now, she knew why he’d always had it in a ponytail. ‘Must be distracting while in battle’, Kushina thought to herself. “Kushina, is there something wrong, yeah?”, the bomb-maker asked the redheaded habanero. 

“N…N…Noooooo”, she replied out loud, feeling herself explode in front of her lover. Mentally chuckling to himself, he responded. “Come on Kushina-hime. You know that you can tell me anything that’s bothering you, yeah”. She couldn’t help but notice that there where hands that were on both of her precious parts of her body (breasts and pussy), which proved to be more difficult now that her stomach bigger than what she was accustomed to it being (aka; and when she was pregnant with Minato Namikaze), and it would stay that way until their “sexting” started, and she was sure that he understood that and respect her decision. He also made a not to himself that maybe he should do this more often with her, since she seemed to climax a lot more often. 

“Why do you have your hair so long, Deidara? Why not have it cut?”, she asked her lover as she started brushing her fingers through his hair. The question made Deidara quirk his eyebrow in confusion. Out of all of the questions that she could possibly have asked, and she went with the hair thing? He kept quiet for a long time, before answering her. “…”. Deidara was silently giving her his answer. The only other person who had asked him that question had been since Kurotsuchi asked him when they were in training under Onoki. 

“I have…Oh”. Kushina was about to ask another question but apparently the time for talking was over as she could Deidara’s fingers roaming inside of her body, before retreating them, Kushina’s disappointment could be heard throughout the room. “Enough questions, hime. Just let me cherish this body that you’ve been blessed with, yeah”. With words like that, Kushina was not going to argue with him. Kushina watched wide-eyed as the Deidara lowered his hand, and slowly pulled the blanket away from her, revealing the rounded globes of her breasts hidden only by layers of linen wrapping that looked like far too much work to unwind. 

The clay member's lips curled into a smirk that was less mischievous and more genuine while he let his thumb rub over her bottom lip, studying her face as the lips of the hand pressing against her cheek pursed to place a soft kiss on her face. "Mmm," Kushina purred into her mouth, immensely enjoying his gentle ministrations that were so different from Minato's constant and careless groping. When Deidara broke the kiss, the moans that had been previously muffled by his mouth filled the room, her wanton cries and whimpers stroking not only his ego but his arousal as well. "Yes that's it Hime. Keep making those beautiful sounds for me, yeah."

The fact that Deidara's eyes were fixed on her, watching her every reaction and clearly liking what he was seeing made it even more erotic. He wasn't doing this just for his own pleasure, but for hers as well, and that's what she had been missing all the times before. She was so beautiful when she looked at him like that, like she was going to crumble under his touch at any moment. Well if she thought it felt good now, she had better be prepared for what was coming next. The only thing that he had considered was Kushina, and the fact that now the two of them were going to have a baby, he didn’t want to push her past her limits. 

From the first time that the two of them had been together, the clay-maker had asked Kushina that if she had to be dominated in two specific positions, which ones would they be? And he was going to make good on his promise, despite the fact that they had done it numerous times beforehand. Catching her off guard, Deidara grabbed Kushina by her right hand, kissed it, and then turned her around so that she was facing away from him. Kushina’s tongue brushed alongside his as she ran her fingers through his hair. ‘Hm…As sexy as that was, I hope she doesn’t do that again. Reminds me too much of Orochimaru, yeah’, Deidara told himself. 

She couldn’t help but chuckle at her lover’s reaction as he struggled to get her saliva off of his face. After his face was ‘clean’, he grabbed a pair of wristbands and put them on his hand mouths. Since she had passed out the other times that they had “done it”, he wanted to do it the “right way”. Taking a deep breath, he pressed against her clit through her smalls, teasing her ever so lightly. 

He traced small circles around her folds and her bud. Her breathing had gone from steady breaths to something more erratic something more intense. “Please.” she whimpered. “I’m sorry what was that, hime?” Deidara pressed a bit harder against her delicate bud. “Handsome-Kun, please.” her voice quivered. Kushina swayed her derriere and closed her eyes as she knew that the two of them wouldn't have to wait much longer. Deidara panted as Kushina gulped down in preparation for what was to come.

Kushina smiled as Deidara placed his hands on her ass and helped her lower her pussy down onto his erection. After allowing herself to adjust to his size, Kushina reached her hands on either side of Deidara’s hips so he could pummel into her walls with as much ferocity as needed. Thinking of a better way for the two of them to enjoy their time together, Deidara grabbed a hold of her wrists so that she didn’t have to do any of the work. Her breasts began to bob forward and out of his reach as she brought her warmth down onto him while he groped her clit.

Kushina moaned as Deidara drove his manhood into her pussy and she worked her hips together while leaning back and resting her head against his. The pair moaned as their movements made the bed rock about inside to where it nearly tilted on to its side. Kushina looked back and locked gazes with romance glistening in their eyes. Kushina placed her forehead against his and their tongues lashed out to start licking against one another. The two of them moaned as the tongue war between their lips drew closer together as the licking intensified, but not before the redhead turned the tides so that she was on top now. All the more power (in Deidara’s) case. 

Suddenly, Deidara's hands traveled to Kushina's swaying breasts and started to caress them while pummeling into her entrance. He licked his way into her mouth and their lips were sealed once again as he groped her jiggling breasts. Deidara’s thrusts outmatched her rolling hips while her arms were wrapped around him for balance as he let go of her rear cheeks and gripped her waist while pounding into her pussy; Deidara could feel the tightening inner walls milking his length thrust by thrust. The clay maker cupped Kushina's bouncing breasts and softly bit into them, making her move her arms and wrap her hands around Deidara's head, bringing him more closely to the orbs of flesh. 

"Oooh, Deidara-Kun!" Kushina yelled as Deidara toyed with her breasts and rammed into her with every thrust he could muster. The two soon reached their limits and released at the same time and they both deeply groaned as their parts unleashed together, ending with Deidara squeezing into Kushina's breasts with her unintentionally holding him in a bear hug that could have killed any normal man. Deidara helped Kushina by lifting her off his member just as her pussy poured out all of her semen that had been come out as the two recovered from their activities on the bed. Resulting in the both of them falling to the end of the bed, and her landing on top of him. 

“So let's me this straight, yeah. You won the first round, with the Doggy position. I won the second with the Cowgirl. That means that we need to break the tie between us”, the bomb maker told the redhead and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Excuse me?" Kushina said as she noticed the lustful look reappear on Deidara's face and she now knew what he was going to do. As Kushina was trying to break away, Deidara grabbed a hold of her elbows and pulled her back to him, smothering her ass against his cock again for the third time of the night. 

Kushina gasped and squirmed, her hands coming off the bedsheets to grip his hair as a frantic, “Deidara!” left her in a sharp whisper. Deidara held still and looked up to her with reassurance in his gaze and Kushina mouthed soundless words before she relaxed her body. “Come here Kushina-hime,” he whispered and helped her climb onto his lap. She planted her feet behind him and her hands found his shoulders as he slowly sat back, which lifted his dick into the air. Kushina carefully swiveled and pushed her hips until she gasped when he was finally inside of her. Kushina felt her eyes go went wide with awe as Deidara bit down on his lower lip as he pulled out the tiniest bit before pushing up to feed back into her. 

The resistance against his intrusion suddenly gave way to sex and they both took breaths (for the umpteenth time) in the night. Kushina’s eyes fluttered closed and she hugged herself as she lowered herself onto him while Deidara’s hands roamed to the backs of her thighs. The first couple of thrusts were awkward, Kushina had to find the right position and Deidara, the easiest angle to work with, but after they got past the third thrust, the two of them were both moving and gasping. 

Deidara managed a slight grin (much like the one he had used when he defeated Gaara while he was defending the Sand Village with Deidara as a member of the Akatsuki). His heavy-lidded eyes looked up into her face while her hair flopped and fell around their heated faces. The duo breathed in tandem, gasping and stuttering while Deidara’s ass worked against the mattress and Kushina pushed to meet his thrusts as best she could. Deidara then went for one of her nipples with his mouth and Kushina tossed her head back with a hiss. 

‘That’s my girl, yeah’, Deidara thought to himself. The two of them stayed like that, working and groaning in need as the bed softly rattled with their rocking movements, as the minutes ticked past. Deidara would switch between biting on nipples. First on one, then the other, until he could hear Kushina getting more and more frantic and her nails bit into his shoulders. 

With a free hand, Deidara brought her down into a kiss before that same hand slipped down massage her until she gasped harshly when he found her clit. Her legs began to quake as she tried to hold on, but he wouldn’t let her back off to prolong this and he fucked her relentlessly. Within seconds of his intrusion on her body, Kushina began to bite his neck to muffle what would be shrieks as her muscles tightened around him. Moving the two of them, Deidara laid the pregnant redheaded beauty down on her back before curling over her and thrusting back into her. He pushed fast and deep, slamming their bodies into each other until his vision exploded with white flashes as heat pooled in his belly and shot through his cock. “DEI-KKUUNN”, Kushina shouted throughout the room, not that anybody would hear them since it was just the two of them. Finally, Deidara stopped his movements and planted his hands to the bed so he wasn’t letting his full weight down on her. 

Not knowing what possessed her to do what she was going to do next, she somehow found the energy to kiss his face and lightly brushed his eyebrows with her red fingernails. Taking this as a “job well done”, Deidara smiled but not before flexing his arms out and stretching them behind his head. Kushina chuckled before humming and she wiggled her way backward to tuck herself against him, but not before entangling their hands together and pressing them against her bulging stomach.

“We should totally do this more often, yeah”, Kushina stole Deidara’s signature catchphrase, hopefully to get some sort of sarcastic remark from her blonde haired lover. She looked backed and saw that he was fast asleep. Seeing that there was no point in chuckling, and waking Deidara up, she tucked her head underneath his. The last thought she remembered doing before letting sleep overtake her, was ‘wow’, then joined Deidara in ‘slumberland’. Dreaming of kids. Ranging from boys with red hair, to female blondes. From the male redheads creating bombs, to the blondes having such strength of putting people through walls with flick of their fingertips. Yes, indeed the future for this contrast in hair colors was going to make an impact on the shinobi world. Kids that would make endless “works of art”, that no other shinobi would be able to surpass. Ever. 

 

-FINAL INSTALLMENT of ‘A Meeting of Yellow & Red!!!


End file.
